There has been proposed a known electrophotographic laser printer including a primary cleaning roller and a secondary cleaning roller in order to remove extraneous matter (for example, residual toner and paper dust) on a peripheral surface of a photosensitive drum. The primary cleaning roller opposes to a photosensitive drum so as to make contact with the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum. The secondary cleaning roller opposes to the primary cleaning roller at an opposite side of the photosensitive drum with respect to the primary cleaning roller so as to make contact with a peripheral surface of the primary cleaning roller opposed thereto at an opposite side of the photosensitive drum with respect to the primary cleaning roller.
In the known electrophotographic laser printer having such a configuration, the extraneous matter on the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum is collected onto the primary cleaning roller as a result of rotation of the photosensitive drum and the primary cleaning roller. Then, the extraneous matter collected onto the primary cleaning roller is collected from the top of the primary cleaning roller by the secondary cleaning roller.